Private Lesson
by Albert mikailovich
Summary: En una tarde de verano Ash y Serena estudian para su examen. Al final terminaran encontrando el amor.


Private Lesson.

Era una tarde calurosa en Kalos, era a mediados de junio por lo que los estudiantes se estaban preparando para sus exámenes finales. En esta situación encontramos a nuestros 2 protagonistas, estudiando para su examen final de matemáticas.

-entonces para acabar el ejercicio debes poner este 2 aquí y habrás terminado- Decía Serena.

-Ya veo, gracias por explicarme- decía Ash con entusiasmo.

Mientras seguía pasando el tiempo Ash no estaba del todo concentrado en sus estudios, más bien en su compañera, que desde hacía mucho tiempo tenia sentimientos por esta.

Ellos se conocían desde que eran niños, el la encontró mientras estaba en perdida y lastimada en el bosque cerca de su campamento de verano, desde ese día se hicieron inseparables, Ash en más de una ocasión había pensado en declararle su amor, pero no había encontrado la oportunidad, no es que el fuera un cobarde, de hecho, era muy valiente, en una ocasión había llegado a bucear por 15 minutos para salvar a May, otra amiga suya. Ahí estaban ambos en su salón de clases después de la jornada.

Pasado un Tiempo Ash se decide a decirle lo que siente, él se levanta de la silla muy rápido, haciendo que Serena pierda el equilibrio. Ash intenta sostenerla, pero termina por caer con ella al suelo. Quedan uno encima del otro. Cara a cara, se quedan mirando por un lapso de tiempo, con sus caras rojas como tomates, de la nada, ¡ella es la que da el primer paso! ¡ella le da un beso! Uno muy corto, pero se lo da. Ash se queda por un rato con cara de estupefacción. Serena se da Cuenta de lo que hace e intenta Huir, pensando que había arruinado la amistad que tan profunda que tenía con Ash, pero este la agarra de forma inmediata y le regresa en beso.

-SERENA, POR FAVOR NO HULLAS, ¡TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO! – Decía el chico a todo pulmón.

\- A-Ash, yo... Yo estoy… muy contenta, desde que te conocí, siempre me has gustado, desde que éramos niños… Por favor mantente siempre a mi lado… - decía Serena con mucho nerviosismo.

Ash procede a besarla con todas sus fuerzas, llevado ya un tiempo se separan en busca de oxígeno, solo para volver unos segundos después.

Los Jóvenes seguían en este vaivén de emociones, entonces, el muchacho mete su lengua en la boca de ella, esta lo acepta con todo el gusto, lo invita a explorar su boca. En esta danza de lengua llevan mucho tiempo, pero no les importa, el mundo ha dejado de existir a su alrededor, lo han mandado al demonio y no quieren saber nada de él.

El calor de la tarde aumentaba, así como la temperatura de los 2 muchachos, que, aunque inexpertos, se estaban dando gusto uno al otro.

De la nada el ambos se dan cuenta que algo está creciendo del muchacho. Para ser más específico de su cadera. Este con vergüenza y terror se separa de su amada.

-Perdón, yo tengo…- decía Ash en tono de vergüenza.

-No te vayas… Por favor- decía Serena mientras lo sujetaba del brazo.

-Por favor, si yo cause eso en ti… Yo quiero… ayudarte a sentirte bien…- Decía mientras tragaba saliva.

-No tienes que hacerlo- le replicaba el moreno en tono de vergüenza.

-Yo quiero hacerlo… déjame por favor…- esta decía en tono casi de súplica.

Ella se acercó más a él, como si el, como si el espacio entre ambos se hubiera contraído, regresando al beso que antes compartían.

De la nada y como si fuese a traición el agarra el trasero a la chica, esta da un pequeño gemido. Ash se da cuenta y pide perdón. – No te disculpes, sigue- decía Serena en un tono complaciente.

Segundos después ella pone su mano debajo del pantalón del muchacho. Este se emociona y le agarra un seno a la muchacha mientras reafirma de agarre a su trasero.

-Serena, quiero seguir adelante… déjame, no puedo aguantar más- decía Ash en tono suplicante.

-yo quiero hacerte sentir bien, hazlo- Serena le contestaba de forma afirmativa.

Entonces el procedió a sentarla en uno de los pupitres. Como estaban en la escuela decidió que sacarle toda la ropa no era lo ideal, se conformó solo con bajar su ropa interior.

Cuando bien la intimidad de la chica se sorprendió, como si hubiera descubierto los misterios del universo.

Este empezó a tocar la vagina de la chica y a introducir sus dedos de forma superficial.

-Sigue… se siente… bien… no pares…-Serena decía muy agitada y excitada.

En un ataque sorpresivo el mete su lengua en la intimidad de la peli miel.

-No Ash, no hagas eso, está sucio ahí abajo- decía ella en tono de vergüenza.

Este respondió hundiendo más su cabezo entre sus piernas.

-Mas, quiero más…- respondió ella en tono casi inaudible.

-delicioso- se limitó a decir Ash

-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas- dice Serena más roja que la sangre.

-Ash, cambiemos de lugar, también quiero hacerte sentir bien. – decía Serena mientras se levantaba del pupitre.

Ash asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el lugar donde estaba su amada.

Serena procede a bajar el cierre del chico y se queda viendo avergonzada de ver el miembro del muchacho.

-Es muy grande…- Dice con un hilo de vergüenza en su voz.

Ella toca el pene del muchacho. Este en respuesta suelta un quejido. Ella se detiene por un instante pensando que su contacto no era agradable.

-Sigue, se siente muy rico. – responde Ash con claro éxtasis en su voz.

Serena solo asiente y continua, ella empieza a masturbar al muchacho, ella sabía cómo se hacía porque lo había visto en un video sucio que le habían mostrado sus amigas, el vaivén siguió hasta que ella se lo metió a la boca.

-No Serena, no hagas eso, para por favor. – Él dijo en tono de alarma.

\- ¿No te gusta? – le pregunto la peli miel.

\- No es eso… Es que es vergonzoso ver a mi novia haciendo eso. – respondió este con clara vergüenza en sus ojos.

Serena se sonrojo de tal forma que podría brillar en la oscuridad diciendo para sus adentros –me considera su novia- ella solo sonrió.

Siguió con el trabajo que venía realizando hasta ahora, usando su lengua para darle pasión a su ahora novio.

-Serena voy a venir…me- Decía Ash mientras contenía todo lo que podía.

La chica solo continuaba con su trabajo, hasta que sintió todo el esperma del muchacho llenando su boca.

-Lo lamento, perdón. – decía el moreno mientras veía la escena ante el. que consistía en Su ahora Novia llena de su semen. Para él fue ver el paraíso.

Ash la beso nuevamente y esta se dejó, el joven la recostó nuevamente en el piso.

Ash intento introducir su miembro en el sexo de su novia, fallando miserablemente. Ella se percató, tomo su pene y diciéndole –te ayudo- lo dirigió al lugar correcto.

Intento meter su pene, pero simplemente no entraba, Serena le dijo –Con más fuerza. - A pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Cuando Desgarró su himen la muchacha soltó unas lágrimas.

Ash dijo –Perdón, fui demasiado brusco. - Serena le contesta: -No, es Normal, siempre duele la primera vez, eso me dijo mi madre-. Ash simplemente no pudo resistir a su novia llorando Le beso sus ojos y le pregunto: - ¿quieres que la saque? Ella respondió: -No, está bien, solo debo acostumbrarme-.

Después de un momento de estar así, ella le indicó que era momento de que se moviera, y así lo hizo. Mientras estaban en el vaivén, el tocaba sus pechos y la besaba, Cambiaron de posición hacia el "perrito". Así de esta forma pudieron estar más cómodos. Durante el acto Ash mete su dedo en el ano de la chica. Y esta le responde: -Kyaa, ahí no, es muy sensible-. El Joven simplemente siguió con sus embestidas. Cuando llego el momento del clímax. – Me vengo, Serena, me voy a venir. - esta le responde: -Yo también, vamos a venirnos juntos- En el último momento ambos se pusieron muy agresivos, moviendo sus caderas al mismo tiempo, generándoles un gran placer hasta el estallido final de amor y pasión. Soltaron un sonoro gemido ambos. Así concluyendo su acto.

Ambos se habían dado cuenta que el había eyaculado dentro, el entro en pánico por un momento, después de todo ambos son jóvenes, ella le respondió –No te preocupes, hoy no es un día fértil-

Más aliviado, dijo: -Bueno, Serena, hay que Irnos, alguien podría descubrir lo que hicimos-

Esta le respondió –déjame cambiarme la camisa del uniforme, esta se manchó, espérame afuera-

El pregunto - ¿Por qué debo esperar afuera? - ella se enfadó con él y le dijo: -Que hayamos hecho _eso_ no significa que no sea vergonzoso, sal fuera por favor- con vergüenza en su voz.

Luego de que ella se cambiara por el uniforme de deportes, salieron juntos, la escuela estaba desierta. Ella solo abrazaba el brazo de si amante mientras caminaban.

Ash le pregunto –¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Ella se pone como piedra y le dice: - ¿Quieres hacerlo tan pronto otra vez?- con cierta alarma en su voz.

-No, no es eso, es que no terminamos de estudiar el examen de matemáticas… y la próxima semana es el examen…- le responde Ash.

-Ahh, entonces, si, vamos a estudiar- responde Serena.

Caminaron lentamente hacia la casa del muchacho, con el sol moribundo de una tarde de verano, haciéndose compañía el uno al otro, prometiéndose estar siempre junto…


End file.
